Upright vacuum cleaners have long been known in the art. Upright vacuum cleaners generally include a nozzle assembly having a bottom plate with a suction inlet that rides over the floor. Typically, a rotary agitator is provided in the suction inlet. A control handle or canister assembly is pivotally connected to the nozzle assembly. The control handle is rocked rearwardly into an oblique, use position as the operator manipulates the vacuum cleaner to and fro across the floor to be cleaned.
In the past, the pivotal connection between the nozzle assembly and canister assembly on most upright vacuum cleaners incorporated a single pivot axis extending in a line transverse to the nozzle assembly and parallel to the suction inlet. While such an arrangement provides effective control for guiding the vacuum cleaner, it does not provide an attack angle that allows an operator to initiate turns efficiently for ease of operation and maximum control.
The present invention relates to a new and improved upright vacuum cleaner including a twin pivot connecting arm between the nozzle assembly and handle or canister assembly that provides for enhanced maneuverability and ease of operation.